Lost in the Water!
Synopsis Funtime Freddy gets sunk into the water so its up to toad and Patrick to save them! No thanks to Bully Bill and tanner since they purposely did it! Plot The Video Begins with Patrick, Funtime Freddy, and Toad on the couch. Funtime Freddy says he is going to the beach today. Toad and Patrick are excited! Funtime Freddy decides to ask Junior he he wants to go. Toad agrees! Bowser Junior is seen destroying big hero 6 toys until Funtime Freddy appears and asks Junior is he wants to go to the beach. Bowser Junior says yes. He decided to sneak out since his dad would say no. He did so and put a differnt Junior Plush and snuck out the window with Funtime Freddy! Funtime Freddy and Bowser Junior appear on the couch and says that all four will be going to the beach! They are at the beach playing in the sand and making sand castles. Toad makes a lot of sand castles. Bully Bill and Tanner appear and sneak around and grab Funtime Freddy and throw him in the water. Bowser Junior and toad and Patrick see this and get surprised! Bully Bill and Tanner Laugh but Junior tells the lifeguard (Brooklyn T. Guy). Brooklyn T. Guy says "Uh Oh! I think we need to call a submarine!" The submarine appears to be a wooden Railway thumper. Bowser Junior says "Uh? It's just a wooden toy." Brooklyn T. Guy says it can do tricks like a submarine in water. Bowser Junior says okay. Patrick and toad decide to go on the ride too. Bowser Junior says okay. They are in the "Submarine" and they look for Funtime Freddy. Funtime Freddy is found on the bottom of the ocean shore. Bowser Junior, toad, and Patrick find Funtime Freddy and grab him and a killer shark appears and they run away from it! They are then out of the ocean and Funtime Freddy is finally saved and he thanks Bowser Junior, Toad, and Patrick. They then go back to playing in the sand. Bully Bill and Tanner apologize for throwing Funtime Freddy into the ocean. Funtime Freddy forgives them. Tanner and Bully bill learn their lesson. The end Characters * Funtime Freddy * Patrick * Toad * Bowser Junior * Bully Bill * Tanner * Thumper * Bowser * Brooklyn T. Guy Reception This video was given some negative and mixed reviews in this video. Many complained about the fact that this was a ripoff to Sunken. A user named Dabhdude gave it a 7.8/10 because he liked some parts. Most people praised the fact Patrick, Bully Bill and Toad were back! They also praised the return of Tanner which was Okay. People thought a real submarine should have been used instead of a wooden Railway thumper. SML Reviewer gave it a 8/10 because he praised the return of some characters from old videos like Tanner. Trivia * This episode has a similarity to the SML Movie called Sunken * This is the first time we see thumper from thomas and Friends. Errors * In the video, thumper is referred to a submarine, however in the show, he is a quarry machine. Category:SML Movies Category:Episodes Category:Funtime Freddy Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Videos